


Runny eggs and Chewbacca

by caelestisxyz



Series: The Sweet Life [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Realistic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: It's the last day of Iwaizumi's surprise visit to Tokyo for Oikawa's birthday.





	Runny eggs and Chewbacca

Oikawa still remembers the day Iwaizumi told him that he was temporarily moving to New York for a journalism internship.

Initially, he was ecstatic. How could he not be? His Iwa-can was handpicked to study overseas; an accomplishment that most people could only dream of. The weeks leading up to Iwaizumi's departure, Oikawa did his best to be supportive, to keep his fears and insecurities hidden. They weren't a bonded pair so what was stopping Iwaizumi from falling for someone else? Or what if Iwaizumi decided that he preferred the bustling streets of New York City rather than the bustling streets of Tokyo?

Oikawa couldn't voice that, though. Not when Iwaizumi had his own fears. Even still, the alpha saw right through Oikawa; he always saw right through him. They argued a lot during that time to the point where Oikawa truly believed they were going to break up. And, they probably would have had it not been for Iwaizumi.

Staring at Iwaizumi now, Oikawa can't help but smile fondly as he thinks about the night Iwaizumi showed up at the gym during one of his practices. Without a word, the alpha took Oikawa by the hand and walked him to the locker room. Oikawa was too stunned to say a word because just that morning they had been arguing on the phone. The call had ended badly and Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to call him back and tell him that he couldn't do it anymore, that he couldn't date someone so terribly insecure and selfish.

That wasn't the case, though.

Yesterday, for his birthday, Iwaizumi took him to all of his favorite spots around Tokyo. Then, last night they had a romantic evening in Odaiba. Everytime Iwaizumi pulled out his wallet to pay, Oikawa felt a sinking feeling in his chest. While their parents paid for the trip, Iwaizumi still paid for everything else with his own money.

Living in New York is very pricey according to the articles Oikawa has read. Yes, he read several articles about the city. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn't do a little research? 

With a quick glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand, Oikawa decides that he has enough time to make breakfast before Iwaizumi stirs. It isn't much but it's the least he can do to show his appreciation to his wonderful boyfriend. First, Oikawa has to think of a way to pry his arm away from iwaizumi without waking him. This proves difficult because, with every movement, Iwaizumi's hold tightens.

Oikawa wiggles with a little more force, causing the alpha to whine in protest. Eventually, Iwaizumi huffs out an irritated breath and then releases Oikawa's arm. He turns to his other side, putting his back to Oikawa. Seconds later, his loud snores are once again filling the bedroom. Oikawa has to cover his mouth to stifle his giggles. A sleepy Iwaizumi is always an adorable sight.

After a quick stop in the bathroom to freshen up, Oikawa heads to the kitchen. It's when he has the refrigerator wide open that he remembers two, important details.

#1: He only has eggs, rice, and half a loaf of bread.

#2: His cooking skills are nearly non-existent.

Luckily for him, this is Iwaizumi he's cooking for. The man will eat anything if it's cooked right so he doesn't have to worry about number one on his list. Although, Oikawa isn't known to cook anything right, and it isn't because he's incompetent, it's just that he never has the time to hone his cooking skills. He knows how to do the basic things but boiling rice is still tricky for him. Yeah, yeah, he owns a rice cooker that practically does the work for him. Still, Oikawa has screwed up rice in the past; more times than he'll like to disclose.

Oikawa has two options. He can wing it and do his best or he can go down the street and pick up breakfast. Either way, he knows that Iwaizumi will be grateful. That's just the kind of person he is. Then again, it'll be more thoughtful if Oikawa took the time to cook for him.

So, he decides to give it a shot. This time he won't leave the kitchen like he usually does when he's cooking. He'll keep his eyes peeled to ensure that there aren't any mistakes. There's also a few slices of bacon and some strawberries that he overlooked. He smiles at the new additions. Now, this is starting to look like a breakfast fit for his alpha

The rice is cooking and so is the bacon while Oikawa sets to fry the eggs. There's music playing from his phone and he hums along to the pop song as he cooks. He's wearing the powder blue apron he bought on sale a while back over the t-shirt that he wore to bed. Iwaizumi may be shorter than him but he's stockier so his shirts fit loosely on the omega. The ensemble is completed by boxer briefs that are far too short and knee high socks.

While the toast is in the toaster, Oikawa takes a handful of selfies to post on Snapchat so that everyone can see how domestic he's being. He has the caption c _ooking breakfast for Iwa-chan!_ on one of the selfies. He's about to open a snap from his friend back home, Matsukawa Issei when he smells the toast burning.

Squeaking, Oikawa places his phone on the countertop and checks the toast. The toaster appears to be broken because it doesn't shoot the toast out like it's supposed to. Now here he is, banging the toaster against the counter to get it to cough up his toast. Then, he remembers the rice and runs to the rice cooker. Thankfully, the rice seems fine.

But the eggs look runny and the bacon isn't done because he forgot to turn the oven on. Maybe he should have fried the bacon instead. Oikawa is nearing a full on panic attack when Iwaizumi steps into the kitchen, scratching his bare stomach as he yawns.

"You cooking something?" he asks, peering over the omega's shoulder to stare at the raw bacon on the counter.

In an attempt to hide his shame, Oikawa twirls around and smiles brightly. "Good morning, Iwa-chan! You go to the living room. I'll bring it out to you when it's ready."

Iwaizumi knows this look all too well. It's Oikawa Tooru's infamous, placating smile that he uses when things aren't going according to the plan. He's seen it many times before, so many times that he's lost count.

"You forgot to turn the oven on again, didn't you, Tooru?"

Iwaizumi's tone isn't taunting. If anything he actually sounds amused in an endearing sort of way. Still, that does nothing for Oikawa's self-esteem. The word "again" really did the trick. How many times has he screwed up a simple task like this? Crushing souls in volleyball is a piece of cake and he can outrun most of the guys on his team. Oikawa has always found pride in not being like other omegas but there are times when he wants to fit into that mold; to be a cliche.

Because Iwaizumi deserves an omega who can cook him a decent meal once in a while.

While Oikawa swims in a sea of self-doubt, Iwaizumi moves into the kitchen. He turns on the oven and puts the bacon back in for it to cook. Then, he walks over to the toaster and hits the lever hard enough that the toast pops right out. The toast is charred so he throws it away but he puts more buttered bread in.

"This rice is good," Iwaizumi says around a chew. "We'll just re-do the toast, cook the bacon, and the eggs are fine. It's all good, Tooru."

"The eggs are runny," Oikawa pouts.

Iwaizumi shrugs. "That's cool. I'll eat them anyway."

"Just admit it, I'm a terrible omega!"

"Did I tell you about the time I almost destroyed my microwave while trying to cook cup ramen?"

Oikawa frowns. "Cup ramen?" Even he can make cup ramen. "Iwa-chan, that's the easiest thing to do!"

Chuckling, Iwaizumi circles his arms around Oikawa, settling his hands on his hips. "I made a mistake and set the microwave too high then stepped out of the kitchen for a shower. I thought it would turn off on its own."

"Did the cup explode?" Oikawa laughs.

Iwaizumi laughs, too. "Yeah, it did. Microwave still smells like pork noodles, too."

Hearing that makes Oikawa feel a little bit better. However... "This is different. I screwed up without walking away."

"It was a mistake," Iwaizumi tells him, placing a kiss on his cheek, "Unlike my noodles, we can still salvage breakfast."

"You think so?"

Taking the omega's hand, the alpha moves to the counter and together they save breakfast. Like Iwaizumi has already said, the rice is fine so they only make more toast, drain the eggs a little, and keep an eye on the bacon. In between that, they share affectionate touches and adoration filled glances. When the bacon is ready, Oikawa washes the strawberries off and slices them while Iwaizumi sets the table.

Although it doesn't go exactly how Oikawa planned, he can't say that he's entirely disappointed by the outcome.

"What do you want to do before I leave tonight?" asks Iwaizumi, breakfast is over now and their washing the together, well he's washing and Oikawa is drying.

Oikawa keeps his eyes on his task. He wishes that Iwaizumi didn't have to leave tonight, that the distance between them would permanently disappear. But that isn't how things are. They both have their own goals to achieve. It was unfair of him to even think that Iwaizumi would follow him like he'd done in junior high and high school. The only thing he can do now is make the most of their time together.

"I have a few things in mind," Oikawa says with a seductive drawl, raising his eyes to meet Iwaizumi's, "If you're up for it, that is."

Iwaizumi almost drops the plate he's washing. Slowly, his eyes travel down the omega's frame, lingering on the glimpse of skin between the top of his socks and his short briefs, and then traveling back up to his face. A growl escapes him unbiddenly, and Oikawa shivers in response. The dishes are easily forgotten as Iwaizumi drops the plate back into the sink, uncaring of the suds that splash on the counter and his face.

Oikawa barely has enough time to set the cup he was drying down when Iwaizumi all but tackles him to the kitchen floor.

"I meant later, Iwa-chan!"

Trailing his hands down the omega's sides, Iwaizumi grunts, "Now works best."

Typical Iwaizumi with his shortened vocabulary whenever he gets worked up like this. Oikawa isn't ashamed to admit that he loves this. He loves how he can unravel Iwaizumi with only a suggestion and a heated glance. The dishes don't get done until much later and Iwaizumi is the one to finish them because Oikawa is too spent to move a muscle.

They're in the shower together when Iwaizumi tells Oikawa that he still hasn't given him his real birthday present yet. So, they have to make one stop before heading to the airport. Oikawa tries to assure Iwaizumi that he doesn't have to give him anything else because he's already given him enough; more than he thought he'd have for his birthday considering their situation.

But once Iwaizumi has his mind set, it's difficult to sway him. And, admittedly, Oikawa is curious to know what Iwaizumi has up his sleeves. Despite how much he wants Iwaizumi to be smart with his money, he also enjoys being doted on by his alpha. They pass several jewelry shops so Oikawa dismisses his far out yet hopeful assumption that Iwaizumi intends to propose to him. At the start of their relationship, they decided that marriage would have to be put on hold just like bonding.

Eventually, Iwaizumi stops them in front of a pet store. Oikawa stares at the lettering on the glass door, unsure of how to feel. Animals are cute, in theory. He's only ever wanted one as an accessory to enhance his selfies. But actually owning a pet, with his busy schedule, doesn't seem too appealing. He's hesitant to follow Iwaizumi in.

The alpha senses his hesitancy and takes hold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They're greeted by an associate when they walk in. She's spoken to Iwaizumi several times before according to their exchange. Oikawa watches the young girl walk to the back of the store, and then he glances at Iwaizumi.

"What's this, Iwa-chan?" he asks.

"A pet store?" Iwaizumi chuckles lightly.

Oikawa has to refrain from hitting the alpha upside the head. "I am aware of that. I want to know why we're here. Are you really getting me a pet?"

Iwaizumi doesn't answer. The young girl is back with a small bundle of fur in her arms. The moment Oikawa lays eyes on the white, blue-eyed, Ragdoll cat he unintentionally lets out the happiest squeal because it's the cutest thing he's ever seen and he wants to protect it for as long as he lives...

What in the hell is happening to him? What kind of black magic is this? One minute, he's thinking of nice ways to reject Iwaizumi's gift and then the next minute, he's thinking about all the cute toys he wants to buy for this cat.

"He doesn't have a name, yet," Iwaizumi tells him with a knowing smile, "I wanted you to have the honor. You know, since he'll be yours."

"He'll be  _ours_ ," Oikawa says without missing a beat. He carefully takes the cat away from the associate and cradles it in his arms. "Our son, Chewie."

"Chewie?"

"Short for Chewbacca."

Iwaizumi should've known better than to let Oikawa pick the cat's name; when they have kids he'll be sure to not give Oikawa full authority on that.

During the cab ride to the airport, Oikawa talks to Chewie about how he can't wait to show him his new home and how he's so happy Iwa-chan purchased him. Iwaizumi is just content with seeing how happy his omega is. A pet will be good for Oikawa for whenever he feels lonely or if he falls into one of his moods during their time apart. Iwaizumi can't always be there so he's hoping that this will help, if only a little.

With the cat in his arms, Oikawa doesn't feel so bad about Iwaizumi's departure. He's able to see Iwaizumi off without the initial dread and sadness he'd felt at the prospect of him leaving again. Still, it's a bittersweet moment.

"Just two more months," Iwaizumi reminds him during their hug, "Really, it's just one month. I'll be back the first of September."

Oikawa is sure to make sure Chewie isn't squished in their embrace. He nuzzles his nose against Iwaizumi's neck and then takes a step back. "Yeah, just one more month. That isn't so bad. And, you'll be back in time for my first match, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Tooru."

They share a kiss that's cut far too short by the overhead announcement of Iwaizumi's flight boarding. Iwaizumi softly pets Chewie on the head and asks him to please take care of Tooru, and Oikawa whines because it's supposed to be the other way around, Iwa-chan!

While Iwaizumi walks off, Oikawa lifts Chewie's paw to wave him goodbye. When Iwaizumi disappears out of sight, Oikawa blinks back the tears. The sound of Chewie's purrs keeps him rooted in reality. Smiling, he holds the cat closer to his chest in hopes of filling the hole in his heart that Iwaizumi's departure made.

"Come on, Chewie, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> There's this really awesome fanart that inspired Iwaizumi's major in Journalism and Oikawa's continuation in volleyball. I'm planning for them to both match up with the careers depicted in this fanart.  
> [Here](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/post/158098498061/amalasdraws-youre-now-rockin-with-the)
> 
> Anyway, I have a lot planned for this series and I can't wait to add more <3


End file.
